The Walking Dead- Can It Be?
by Heatherjmacgregor
Summary: A Walking Dead Game Season 3 Story. Clementine and Gabe are two teenagers trying to have as normal of a life as possible while trying to survive in an appocalypse when one day the two come across each other and develop feelings for one another and try to get through their lives with the help of their friends they try to overcome each hurdle they face in their adventure together. T
1. Chapter 1

The Walking Dead Game- Can it Be?

Chapter 1

Clementines Point Of View/POV

It was a quiet, soft kind of breeze coming from the window she opened that cooled Clementine down after what had just happened to her and the rest of her companions. It almost took her off to another world called her imagination but Clem knew she didn't have time for that right now especially after the events that had just taken place.

Clem about 30 minutes ago came out to her new friend Javi that she was a member of the rival community The New Frontier and he seemed to take it well but that wasn't until her and Javi found out that Conrad had been eavesdropping and planned to hand her over as a bargaining ship to get Kate medical help but they knew that wasn't all he wanted to get in return as he was furious and hysterical that Francine had just been killed by The New Frontier. Conrad then decided to grab Gabe and put a gun to his head if Javi didn't agree to hand Clem over to The New Frontier. It ended up with Conrad and Gabe knowing that Clem was a part of The New Frontier and Conrad lying dead on the cold floor. Clem knew at that point she would have to leave before The New Frontier saw her and tried to kill her. Her eyes met with Gabe's and they both gave each other a worried look. Clem reassured him with a friendly nod and let him and Javi go before she went another way.

Before Clementine knew it she was out of the train tunnel and in one of the abandoned buildings far enough outside of Richmond. She had found some cans of food, a half empty water bottle, a book and a small mattress that had been set out on the floor with a blanket. It was sunset and Clementine had already made sure that there were no walkers or people around so she could have a rest from the events of the day and get a good nights sleep as she doesn't get those very often or even anybody got them very often. She had sat down and began to fill herself with a can of tuna that she found and the rest of the water she found in a small bottle. She was sitting in silence thinking about the last few hours that happened. In the course of 5 hours she was able to be in a shootout by herself, escaped in a car, been in another fight, destroy Prescott, escaped again, got stuck in a herd of walkers, literally met Jesus, admit to Javi about her and The New Frontier, nearly got killed by Conrad and fled once again before she saw The New Frontier once more.

It had been one hell of a day for her but far more for the Garcia family only to have Marianna dead and Kate shot trying to run to Marianna's lifeless body. Luckily Gabe and Javi made it out unharmed but Gabe took it really bad, he was only a teenager and he was going through bad mood swings so she didn't blame him for that at all. Gabe seemed like a really cool guy, it had been so long since Clem had met someone around her age and it was really great to talk to somebody who has a good idea of what your going through and how tough it is but Clementine doubted that he had gone through more shit than she had. Everybody she knew was dead and she couldn't do anything about it. Clem knew she couldn't dwell on the past, she had to keep moving for she made a promise to everybody that she would always try to keep going and show this world not to mess around with Clementine. She decided to pick up the book she had found and tried to read the title. When everything started Clem was only young and just learning to read so she couldn't read very well but she could figure most words out.

" Th-The Mar- The Maz - The Maze- Run-Runner-The Maze Runner! Clem though she had heard of that before so she started to read. She got just a Chapter and a half through before she decided to give up and she started to think.

"God I hope Kate's gonna be alright" she said quietly to herself. Clem liked Kate she seemed really nice to her and hoped she would survive from her bullet wound. Clem then thought about Javier and how she met him, he seemed pretty cool from the start I mean he saved her life from her non-firing bullets and backed her up when she accidentally shot the guy who gave her the bullets. She was starting to rethink about her and Javi's deal about the van. Maybe she could stay in a group with Javi, the Garcia's seemed pretty cool and with Eleanor being a doctor and Tripp being a lot of muscle they could be a really good group but Clementine didn't want to think ahead to much so she just sat leaving herself with her thoughts which soon resulted in sleep.

Clem had just jumped out of Tripp's van to find herself with Eleanor,Tripp,Conrad,Javi,Kate and Gabe on the road after they had fled from a now destroyed and overrun Prescott. Conrad and Javi started up an argument all because Conrad blamed Javi for Francine being killed by The New Frontier it got pretty bad and all of a sudden Gabe was standing just a few feet away from Conrad with a gun pointed at him. Clem had to persuade Gabe to put the gun down before he killed someone but Clem couldn't help but feel a strange wave come over her body feeling something deep inside her that tingled pleasantly. She didn't know what this was but she was able to put it aside and tell Gabe to put the gun down. Javi was able to get him to put it down but after that he ran away to cool off. Clem took a minute to just process what she just felt when she looked at Gabe and what he was doing. Clem was so confused because she had never felt that way before but she knew that in her head it wasn't a negative feeling but a positive one instead so she just had to figure it out she walked away from the group for a minute to clear her head when she saw Gabe just by the side of Tripp's van. Clem knew it in her head that she had to talk to Gabe but there was something more, compelling her and almost forcing her to go up and talk to him. She was standing in front of him and decided to play it cool and just act herself.

"Hi Gabe"said Clementine making Gabe turn to face her.

"Oh hi Clem" he responded.

"So how you holding up?" she asked

"Oh just great my sisters dead and my stepmom has just been shot so I'm doing just fine!" he said sarcastically making Clementines head lower down, her cap covering her eyes out of Gabe's view.

"Oh sorry its just, I've got a lot on my plate right now and I'm just really worried for everyone that's all, I just wish there was more to do to help because I feel worthless and now I've got hardly any family left" Gabe finished as he tried to explain what was happening.

"No I totally understand that, you've got a lot to be worried about but just take my advice from somebody who doesn't have any family or friends left cherish what family you have left because one minute they can be there and the next they're gone so hold onto them for as long as you can, Ok?" she gave Gabe a small reassuring smile and Gabe gave one back and they shared a nice moment together.

" And for the record Gabe, I don't think you're totally useless"

"Come on you two, lets go!"Javi said loudly but not so loud to attract any walkers. Clem and Gabe both looked back at each other,smiled and headed for the car that Kate was lying in. They both sat in the back seat and started to dose of into sleep when Gabe said

"Hey Clem?"

"Yeah Gabe?"

"Thanks"

Then from her dream Clem woke up in the small room just outside of Richmond and decided to go to a small window to get some air. It was a quiet, soft kind of breeze coming from the window that she opened cooled Clem down and thought to herself and about Gabe. Clementine thought she had recognised this feeling but never as strong before that she felt whenever she though good about Gabe. She was pretty sure about it but still couldn't believe she did. Can it be that Clem likes Gabe?


	2. Chapter 2

The Walking Dead- Can It Be?

Chapter 2

Gabe's POV

Silence, that's all there was, just simple plain old silence. Gabe couldn't speak he could just stand in amazement while his gun dropped to the ground and his stance moved ever so slightly.

"D-Dad!"

Gabe was with Javi, Kate and the rest of the group (minus Clem and Conrad) outside the walls of Richmond where The New Frontier had taken over and they where pointing many guns at them but they just had to get inside and get doctor or medical help or Kate wasn't going to make it, but all that stopped for a minute as non other than David/Gabe's dad came out the gate. Gabe thought he was dead and he had every right to think that he was. The last time he saw his dad was about 4-5 years ago and Gabe and Javi couldn't believe their eyes. David ordered his men to put down their weapons and before David knew it Gabe had wrapped his arms around his father in a tight hug like he was never going to let his dad go. David wrapped his arms around his son and attempted to process the whole situation while it happened. He held his son before breaking it off and looking at the young man he had grown up to be.

David looked up at his brother giving him a smile and then looking worryingly at Kate in his arms. He ran over to his wife and looked at her almost lifeless body before ordering all his men and women around shouting at them to get their doctor as quick as possible before telling everyone to get inside the walls. Nobody hesitated to get inside Richmond and to help Kate before it was to late. Gabe looked around, Richmond seemed like a pretty stable place to stay but he didn't have time to think about that now, Kate was Gabe's priority and to get her the help she needed. Even though Kate wasn't his real mom he loved her just as much as he ever would and wasn't going to let her die now. A man with a grey moustache jogged over to Kate with some men and women behind him with a gurney and some medical supplies. He took Kate and put her on the gurney asking what had happened to her in the process and rushed her off into a building just up ahead. Gabe tried to follow on before a hand grabbed him from behind on his shoulder. Is was Javi's and he told Gabe that it would be best for him to stay outside while the what seemed to be doctors did what they had to do. Gabe resisted for a while before David convinced him to stay outside, after all David did seem to be in charge of this place.

It had been 20 minutes and Gabe,Javi, Tripp and Jesus stood with David processing what had just happened.

"Wait, so let me get this straight ,David is Javi's brother , Kate's husband and Gabe's father!" said Tripp astonishingly.

"Yeah you've got it" replied Javi. The conversation went on trying to fill David in with everything that happened and David filled them in on what happened to him all this time. David then got on to asking about Marianna and what happened to her and when there was no reply he put his head in his hands but not for long as he had assumed that all his family were dead. The conversation then picked up again and David couldn't help but says how grown up is son was and how he was so proud he had made it this far. Then interrupting the conversation Tripp had asked what had happened to Eleanor and David got 2 of his men to lead Tripp and Jesus to him leaving just the newly reunited Garcia family together then to only be interrupted by the doctor. Everybody turned around awaiting news from this man praying that Kate was alright. Thankfully the doctor had said that Kate was going to live as they had stopped all the bleeding, cleaned and stitched Kate up however Kate lost a lot of blood and she just needed a lot of rest before she would be back on her feet again but everybody was just happy that she was going to live to see tomorrow.

David was showing Javi and Gabe around Richmond and everything was going pretty good they all wanted to see how Kate was doing but they all knew that they had to let her rest. David was explaining something to both of them but Gabe's mind was off in another place ignoring everything that David was telling him and Javi. Gabe was thinking about a lot of stuff, how he just saw his dad for the first time in years, His sister Marianna, Conrad getting shot, Prescott falling to pieces, Clementine, oh Clem why did you have to be a part of The New Frontier, Why did you run away, why did you stay in that shooting all by yourself?

Wait why was his mind on Clem so much? He asked himself trying to think of a good answer before being interrupted in his thought by Javi calling him over to a building he and David were standing in front of. He ran over and David invited them both inside.

It was what seemed to be an old hotel and what seemed to be were some people of The New Frontier slept. David led them down a hallway and outside a room when he opened the door and stepped inside followed by his accompaniment. David had took them both onto an old hotel with two singular beds, a table with some pens and paper, a bathroom and a Bar area. This looked like a fancy hotel room but a lot of stuff like tv's and hairdryers had been taken out probably because there was no power. David told both Javi and Gabe that they could sleep in this room tonight and he would give some rooms to their friends also. They both agreed to this and said thank you to him very much. David gave Gabe and his brother one last hug before leaving the room and closing the door behind him with a smile on his face.

It had been about an hour and Javi was already fast asleep and Gabe tried his best not to wake him, Javi had a tough day while Gabe was just sitting in his bed, his mind lost in thought once again reflecting on the day he just experienced. About his dad, Conrad,Kate,Marianna,Javi and Clementine. Clementine's really brave he thought to himself and she did seem really nice and understanding when they talked and… wait a minute, his mind was back on Clementine again. Why is she on my mind so much? He asked himself the question over and over again till he stopped and tried to think about something else. Eventually his mind wandered off into thought once more and sleep soon came to him.

Gabe's mind had taken him to a far place and a dark one at that to. Gabe saw nothing but blur. A white,fuzzy,hazy, and annoying blur. His ears were ringing something awful and it was hard for him to concentrate on the simplest things. He heard a voice that he tried to make out and tried to get up and off the ground but didn't succeed. The voice eventually started to become more audible and the blur he saw began to fade. Gabe was on the ground when nearly all the ringing went away and all the blur had gone but that didn't make him feel any less weak. He began to look around to find himself in a dark room and to find himself with a chain attached to his ankle restricting him running off anywhere he was soon unlatched from the chain by 2 dark figures and brought up onto a chair that was behind him and tied to it. Gabe felt very weak but he tried to suck it up and be strong. He sat in the room in pure darkness but Gabe spoke out.

"Is anybody there? Whats going on?"He asked to what he thought was a dark and empty room when a mysterious voice spoke out in reply

"Hello Gabe"

"Who are you? Who's there?"

"You don't need me to answer that"

"Then what do you want with me?" Gabe replied trying to sound intimidating.

"Oh I don't want anything much but when the time comes I'm sure I could have some little favour for you to complete, but in the meantime…"

The figure paused for a moment before a punch came directly to Gabe's stomach making him hunch forward before another punch came directly over his jaw making his lip start to bleed. The pain was horribly stinging and the blood was hot and seeping down his jaw fast. Gabe started to sweat and fear started rumbling in his stomach dreading the next punch but it never came.

"Just you wait Gabe and this will be happening to the rest of your family" said the figure menacingly before their footsteps walked it the other direction.

"Wait no No you can't do that! Wait you Mother fucker! Wait please! No NO!"

"No!" Gabe woke up so suddenly he almost fell out of his bed and clearly waking Javi up doing so.

"Gabe are you alright you just scared the shit out of me" Javi said noticing Gabe's heavy breathing and the sweat pouring off his replied that he was fine and it was obviously just a nightmare and Javi didn't blame him for that because Gabe had nightmares before and he handled them pretty afterwards but this one seemed different. Gabe tried to calm and compose himself and get some good rest when he turned to Javi sitting in his bed a few feet from Gabe's when Gabe said

"I love you Uncle Javi, I don't say it often enough and I'm just scared of loosing you and Kate and Everyone, we lost Marianna today and I never got to tell her that"Gabe said to his surprised uncle while putting his head down thinking about his dead sister.

"I love you to sobrino and you may have never got to tell Marianna but I know that she knew that and she loved her hermano very much" replied Javi reassuring Gabe and giving him a smile. Gabe thanked his Uncle and was told to try get some rest and if he should have another nightmare think about things that made him happy like Home,Marianna,Kate,David and Clementine. Clementine, Gabe thought as he lay his head against his pillow and turned around facing away from Javi. Gabe thought about Clementine because she made him happy and knowing she was alive was even better. He thought about her smile that he had only been able to see once when she gave him one to reassure him on the road away from Prescott. He thought about her bravery and how she knew exactly what to do and all the stuff she had done. I mean she had a missing finger so that was pretty cool too but Gabe liked her personality and wished he met her before this all broke out and see what kind of person she was before. Gabe had spent about 30mins thinking about Clem before he decided to go over to the window and open it for some air. It was a quiet, soft kind of breeze that cooled Gabe down and he stood and thought about Clem. He suddenly realised why he was thinking about her so much and why she made her so happy. He must have been so stupid because he never felt and thought like that before and he just tried to ignore it but he couldn't any more and wouldn't any more because Gabe had finally figured it out. Can it be that Gabe likes Clementine?


End file.
